The present invention relates to a photographic information setting device for a camera which reads out a DX code on a film container and sets photographic information for the camera in accordance with the read DX code.
Conventionally, there is a device which has been proposed as a photographic information setting device. The device comprises first and second ISO registers. The first register is for storing ISO value which is obtained by decoding a DX code read out by a DX code readout means. On the other hand, the second ISO register stores ISO values for controlling the photographic operation of a camera or ones to be displayed. When a camera provided with the photographic information setting device is laoded with a new film, the device reads out a DX code on a container of the film and decodes it to obtain a corresponding ISO value, so that data in each of the first and second ISO registers are renewed according to the obtained ISO value.
The renewal of data in the first and second ISO registers is effected automatically under any condition when the DC code is read out by the DX code readout means. Consequently, in the case that the newly loaded film is of the same ISO value as the previously used film, the following problem occurs. Assume that such film change is done while a photographer is taking pictures under the conditions where the film speed of the previous film has been corrected by the photographer, in other words, data in the second ISO register has been corrected, thus being different from a ISO value which corresponds to the DX code for the previous film and is stored in the first ISO register. In this case, according to the conventional device, data in the second ISO register value never fails to be changed to the ISO value corresponding to the DX code newly read out, i.e., the same value as the ISO value stored in the first ISO register prior to the film change. The photographer must do the same operation again in order to correct the data in the second ISO register as before, thus causing much troublesomeness.